


An unexpected encounter

by Vasilina_is_here



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 2020, A Week of Kagehina, Awkward Kageyama Tobio, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Domestic Boyfriends, KageHina Week, Kagehina Exchange, Kagehina Month, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26145316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vasilina_is_here/pseuds/Vasilina_is_here
Summary: Kageyama lived a life full of problems. His job, his emotions were always unstable. But an unexpected encounter with Hinata, a cheerful person full of joy, made him to see life with another perspective.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, kagehina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	An unexpected encounter

Kageyma was lonely and lived a depressing life. 

Except for some acquaintances who called themselves his friends, he didn’t have anyone he was close to, someone he can rely on.

His family lived in another country, far away from him and they weren’t close at all. They only supported him financially. The only thing keeping him comfort were some letter pages. Writing had made him escape a little from the constant haze of his daily life. He used to write poems, tragic stories as well as happy ones. He had once tried to publish them, but they were characterized by the critics as boring and not at all original. 

Most of them had a dose of his life in them. Was his life really not worth it? Was it really boring? He did not like to think like that, but he couldn’t help but wonder. 

Everyone cared only for themselves in this faceless society. His "friends" never stoped talking about their achievements and their excellent jobs. 

Sometimes, when they went out, they would tell Kageyama nostalgically: "Oh my, Kageyama, if only you had a job like mine. You would so much happier" He only agreed, since he knew deep down that he would be able to succeed in his life. 

When he was young and wrote stories, everyone admired him for his eloquent expression and imagination. But when he told them at eighteen that he wanted to start pursuing writing as a carrier, the same people mocked him and tried to stop him. 

“These are not jobs for boys!”; One of his uncles said to him again and again. 

Others said to follow his dream and now, all these years later he ended up doing nothing. Absolute nothing. These thoughts often occupied Kageyama’s thoughts and ate him up inside.

He wanted to find something interesting so that he could finally say that this life was worth living.

Confused, he got up mechanically from his bed and turned off the alarm clock, which rang repeatedly. Apparently he hadn’t fallen asleep today either. After putting on his good clothes, a black suit with black pants, he wished that the interview he had arranged in an hour would go well.

It is my last hope. 

He pondered. He had made a deal with himself that he would leave the country that raised him that he loved so much in order to find work elsewhere in the field that he was so eager to work.

He locked his small apartment and headed for his car. Again, it's good that my family still supports me financially, even though I rarely talk to them. 

He thought as he started his car. His experience in the professional field had not been so successful in recent years. He nervously tapped his fingers on the steering wheel of the car as he arrived at the hotel where the interview was scheduled.

He parked and after checking in at the reception, he climbed resolutely to the second floor where the interview was going to take place. He sat in one of the chairs outside as a lady told him to wait. "You know," Somebody said, "it's a huge opportunity to work for the magazine. "It was my son's dream to come and work there someday." Kageyama turned to look at a maid that was working at the hotel.

He nodded and let the woman's gaze travel somewhere else. 

Suddenly a knock was heard and the door opened as a young man with tangled orange hair come out laughing. What a strange person, Kageyama though, although before he could finish his own thoughts he heard a voice from behind him.

"It’s your turn now, sir." A male voice said and Kageyama shook, averting his gaze from the handsome boy he had just seen. 

Although his thoughts wandered back to him again.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . 

“Thank you very much for being with us today. We will be contacting you soon regarding the results of your application.” The man responded and Kageyama left the hotel room with a smile. 

He was sure he had the job in his pocket. He was exactly what they were looking for and the man seemed to be interested in Kageyama's achievements and hidden talents. Leaving the hotel door, a wave, or rather a storm of negative emotions, began to overwhelm him. 

Kageyama seemed to have a negative view more often than not,since he was a pessimist, do this behavior was to be expected. 

But, I do not have anything special, he thought silently. They will find someone else. 

Maybe someone more imposing, more beautiful with better talents. With real talents and not some silly stories that are just incomprehensible sentences sowed together.

Kageyama always had such thoughts, because he expected the worst. And it always happened. "Wouldn't it be nice to work for this magazine? "They say that it pays well." He heard a mature male voice, and he instantly turned around to see which face belonged to that voice.

It was the boy he had seen at the hotel. He smiled at him and the boy came towards him. "Yes, it would be nice." Kageyama said nervously and looked at his cell phone, as he did not particularly like talking to strangers. 

He couldn’t bring himself to look the boy’s eyes because he found him extremely cute. Also, he felt down, since he thought he had failed miserably in the interview. 

I'm a weird creature, what can I say.

He thought and laughed to himself. "My name is Hinata. Nice to meet you.” Kageyama had thought the boy was gone, but in reality he was still by his side. 

He had been absorbed in his thoughts and didn’t notice.

“Kageyama. I would love to talk more, but I have to leave now. Bye!" He did not look older than himself, although he preferred to speak to him in plural. 

He started walking hurriedly to the opposite side, with his pessimistic thoughts eating him slowly. A warm hand grabbed his arm. He sighed immediately at the touch. 

He felt strange and didn’t like that. "Do you want to go out for a coffee?" Hinata smiled and Kageyma looked at him strangely.

"Sorry, I don’t really know you and I would rather go home, since I have some things to do." He smiled hesitantly, telling him outright lies.

Hinata frowned at him and laughed. What a strange person.

"It seems to me that you need company. Don't you want to come with me? My treat." His warm touch was imprinted on Kageyama's cold arm. 

There was a special warmth to it. It reminded Kageyma of when he was little. Objectively, he had nothing better to do, he thought about it a little weighing the pros and cons. 

Meanwhile, Hinata had grabbed him by the arm and started running.

He had so much power that he was pulling him "What are you doing?! Are you crazy?” He shouted at him and Hinata laughed again. 

"It seems that you are more friendly to me, so now we have to go for coffee for sure! " He kept running and Kageyama looked at him confused.

In the end, it was not a good idea to follow him. They ran for a few minutes, and Kageyama felt like he was having a childish adventure with a friend, he felt a kind of warmth. 

After a while they reached an intersection and he was pushed into a back alley. He managed to get Hinata to let go of his hand and looked at the small alley in astonishment. There was small cafeteria there, hidden from the world, painted in pastel colors. It was picturesque and reminded him of the good old days. He stood firmly beside him.

"Nice place, right?. Now let’s go in! ." Before Kageyama could start moving on his own, Hinata took his hand, as if they if they had been friends for years, and led him into the beautiful cafeteria. 

It was picturesque and reminded him of the good old days. He stood firmly beside him. Indeed, the interior was decorated with various trinkets, which perfectly matched the aesthetics of the store. He felt a strange joy, which he hadn’t felt for a long time. Immediately after, he tightened up, and his heart feel to his stomach. 

I should not be here.

I have to go home. 

On my own.

They sat at a table for two and Hinata had his face resting on his palm and was looking at him intently. His orange hair flew here and there, and his chestnut eyes had a glow different than everybody.

Kageyama blushed, because Hinata had been looking at him for a couple of minutes. "You know what you just did was not polite." Kageyama responded, wondering if it was really right to accept his proposal.

Hinata smiled at him with a warm smile he hadn’t seen for a long time. It reminded him of the happiness he felt as a child, those years were he did not have to think about many things like paying bills or his love life. "You may not understand it yet, but I like helping people in need. And as soon as I saw you, I realized that you are very emotionally unstable. As if something is constantly bothering you.

"Tell me, I may be wrong, since I just met you, but I have a hint for that." He responds and, taking only one breath, continues: "This is the first time I see a person as insecure as you." murmured, Hinata, gasping. 

"What do you mean?" Kageyama asked in astonishment. He believed that he did not show his inner world so easily. 

"First from your standing at the table and second when you left the hotel, you were full of determination for the interview, but suddenly, you started to say slowly that you failed again and started to lower yourself. Do you know that this is not good? I guess we all blame ourselves for everything, but it was too early to do that. You may have been chosen. You do not have to be pessimistic all the time as you lose the true meaning of life.” He responded and reached out to fix his messy hair.

Kageyama was stunned. No one had spoken to him bluntly about his insecurities. And what shocked him even more was that he was right. "I have learned that life is not as easy as we were taught at school. That's why it's better to be pessimistic than to constantly believing that you will achieve something in your life." He told him indignantly and reached out his hand into his black hair. 

A lot of time had passed since he expressed his true feelings to someone. He may not have done it in recent years. Hinata was still looking at him with a strange admiration.

"I once read a quote in a book that said we were born to write history. There is a reason for each of us to live. The universe has given us a role in this short life. You may not think yours is important, but somewhere we all benefit from this world. For example, at this moment you have benefited me with your beautiful company. Even though you look bald. I know, someone may have never told you their true thoughts about you and perhaps offensive things, that you are pessimistic and distant in accepting something affectionate, but if I do not tell you, me, as an insignificant stranger who has nothing to lose, who will tell you?”Hinata smiled broadly and those words made Kageyama think. 

Did his life really had meaning in the end?

Did he just have to try harder and be more optimistic from now on? 

Would anything really change with that? 

Although, is not too late to change lifestyle? Hinata interrupted his thoughts. "I know, a lot is going on in your mind right now so let me tell you something. In the beginning it will be difficult to let go of all this negativity that you have been carrying for so many years, to get rid of it. Like a cigarette in a nutshell. But in the end, you will see how much you will benefit from it. Trust me." Hinata spoke lovingly to him, as if he had been his close friend for years. 

Hinata lovingly took his hands and gave him a strong smile of optimism. Why did a stranger care about him? 

Why didn't his "friends" try to bring him to reality? They only knew how to praise their great works and reduce his own, his passion, that is. These words were all he needed to wake up from the nightmare he had lived through for so many years.

It seemed strange to him that only with some tender words could someone begin to reconsider the values and goals he had set for a long time in his life. Why hadn't anyone dealt with him more so that he could shake him out of his bubble? Why didn't he take care of himself further? Although he could now really forget all that negativity that overwhelmed him? 

"Thank you very much Hinata. Our meeting and the reason we are here together may be strange, but you made me realize some things I had not known for so long.   
You know something; In the end, I do not find you at all strange. In fact, you are a person who I would gladly make you my friend. " He smiled at him with a wide smile that he really meant.

As soon as he finished his coffee with Hinata, he would return home with a different look about life. He would press the restart button and start looking at the world with a different eye.

Initially, he would try to alienate himself from his toxic friends and focus on people who really deserve it. Like Hinata. He may have only known him for a couple of hours, but he seemed better than all his fake friends. In the end, he may have been slow to recover, but little by little, he thought he might change into a better person.

"You do not need to thank me Kageyama. You did everything yourself. And yes, I'm aware that some people call me weird when they first know me because I keep asking them questions. But what can we do. It seems that my job today went splendid.” He playfully shrugs his broad shoulders. 

He was a handsome man, better a boy, since his face hid a childhood. His features were evenly imprinted on his face and as an ornament his smile, he looked like a person you can hardly avoid noticing.

"Have you been involved in psychology?" You seem to be the best at everything that has to do with the other person's inner soul. " Kageyama said and a small laugh escaped him as he looked at Hinata. 

I hope to find other people like him who can bring me back when I do not feel well. Hinata, is a person that everyone deserves to have to shake them when they do not feel well. 

For this reason, I hope that our random meeting today is not the last. I really hope so. He is also sweet anyway. 

At that moment, the waitress came and laid a glass of coffee on the table. 

"Enjoy." She said and took a step to leave. 

"Sorry, but we ordered two cups of coffee. One for me and one for my friend." Kageyama said with courage. 

One step at a time, he thought. I will regain my courage. The waitress stared at him and then her gaze went to the empty seat opposite Kageyama.

"Mister, what do you mean?" Kageyama turned his head to explain Hinata's apparent presence, but he was speechless with what he saw. 

The chair was really empty and the waitress started to leave with quick steps as there was no response from Kageyama.   
At the sight of the empty chair, Kageyama smiled and then, without realizing it, he bursted into tears, and his silent sobs could only be heard by him, though he was not sure if they were tears of gratitude or sorrow. 

In the end, the mind plays cunning games to make you recover.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again :) Vasilina’s here. I hope that you liked this story of mine. Sorry for any grammatical mistakes English is not my first language.
> 
> -Vasilina


End file.
